De Lima a Sunnydale
by dahl
Summary: No podía estar muerta, porque los muertos no trepan por tu ventana.


**Este fanfic es un crossover entre Glee y Btvs. Ninguno de estos dos universos, ni los personajes que aparecen en el fic me pertenecen. Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio económico con la publicación de esta historia.**

**Esta historia está dedicada a LilyPrx, que me hizo inception para que la escribiera, y os recomiendo encarecidamente que os la agreguéis a Twitter porque siempre tiene cosas interesantes que decir.**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººº**

* * *

**De Lima a Sunnydale.**

**º**

Santana siempre había echado pestes del instituto, pero ahora que se había graduado, deseaba con desesperación volver a pasearse por los pasillos del Mckinley enfundada en su traje de animadora. Echaba de menos los ensayos del coro, los ratos libres en el patio después de los entrenamientos y ese momento mágico en el que sonaba el timbre del fin de las clases y Brittany la esperaba en la puerta de su clase para salir juntas del edificio.

Una sombra de tristeza recorrió su rostro. Le dolía pensar en Brittany.

Kurt y Rachel estaban viviendo sus sueños en Nueva York, Quinn se había marchado con su carta de admisión en Yale. Incluso el inepto de Finn había encontrado su hueco en el mundo al unirse a las fuerzas armadas.

Pero Brittany...

No lo había entendido muy bien cuando se lo habían explicado. Recordaba el ajetreo, las voces, las explicaciones y las palabras de consuelo como un sonido sordo y pesado que zumbaba alrededor de su cabeza. Las únicas palabras que pudo retener, como el filo de una espada que te penetra y te quiebra por dentro, fue que Brittany estaba muerta.

Aquella noche, después del funeral, trató de conciliar el sueño por todos los medios. Incluso atacó el mueble-bar del despacho de su padre y bebió como un cosaco con el objeto de perder la consciencia. Pero el sueño no es amigo del dolor y aún estaba despierta cuando escuchó como alguien trepaba por el roble del jardín y se colaba en su habitación desde una de las ramas.

- ¿Santana? - dijo el intruso mientras se deslizaba por la habitación hacía su cama.

Estaba tan borracha que no estaba segura de si era real.

Se incorporó para mirarla. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y la ropa hecha jirones . Olía a tierra húmeda y también tenía miedo.

- Britt, estás muerta - articuló con dificultad.

Ella se frenó en seco y frunció la frente como si no pudiera entenderla.

- ¿Muerta? - dijo con sorpresa mirándose las manos - ¡Pero mira! - le replicó girando las manos frente a su cara, moviendo los dedos como sinónimo de vida.

Y tenía razón. No podía estar muerta, porque los muertos no trepan por tu ventana.

Pero hacía sólo unas horas que se había despedido de ella en un funeral lleno de lágrimas y canciones. Hacía unas horas que habían sellado la tapa del ataúd y lo habían cubierto de tierra.

No tenía lógica, pero tampoco lo tenía la vida sin ella. Así que si la tenía una noche más, aunque sólo fuera una fantasía fruto de la ebriedad, no pensaba quejarse.

Se adelantó para abrazarla y ella se dejó, quedándose muy quieta. Tenía el frío de la noche pegado en la piel y el cuerpo inusualmente tenso.

De repente, Brittany comenzó a convulsionarse y la empujó con tanta fuerza que se golpeó contra el cabecero de la cama. Santana apenas podía creerlo, pero su rostro había cambiado hasta hacerse casi irreconocible; tenía la frente hinchada y fruncida enmarcando unos ojos que no parecían humanos; amarillos y feroces. Entre sus labios abiertos brillaban un par de colmillos.

- ¡Tengo hambre! - le anunció con la voz ronca y se marchó, saltando por la ventana.

Santana se puso la mano en el pecho. El corazón le latía desbocado y apenas podía controlar su respiración. Nunca supo si cayó rendida por el sueño o desvaída por el sobresalto.

A la mañana siguiente, dio varias vueltas en la cama antes de levantarse. Al principio fue como cualquier otra mañana pero pronto la realidad, cruel, la golpeó recordándole que ella estaba muerta. Después recordó el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, en el que Brittany acudía a visitarla, sólo que no era Brittany, sino una especie de monstruo con colmillos.

Se levantó simplemente por no permanecer en la cama, porque lo cierto es que le daba exactamente igual todo aquella mañana. Sin Brittany la vida había perdido su chispa y apenas cobraba sentido. Hasta que vio la colcha que estaba manchada de tierra y había pisadas de barro que iban y venían de la ventana.

º

* * *

º

La visitó varias veces. Cuando la noche estaba cerrada y era más fría, la escuchaba deslizarse por la ventana y acercarse hasta su cama para verla dormir.

Santana quería hablarle, quería preguntarle cosas, abrazarla y comprobar que realmente era ella, que no era un sueño recurrente del que tarde o temprano tendría que despertar.

Pero también tenía miedo. No del rostro monstruoso que le había mostrado aquella vez, eso al principio la sobresaltó, pero no le importaba si Brittany tenía pies en lugar de manos y la cabeza de un monstruo, le daba exactamente igual. Lo que temía era haberse vuelto loca y que nada de eso fuera real.

Ella siempre se marchaba antes del amanecer pero una noche cualquiera Santana decidió enfrentarse al peor de sus temores y se giró sobre la cama cuando sintió que se marchaba.

- Brittany - le dijo mientras se incorporaba - quédate conmigo.

Ella se paró para mirarla.

- No puedo - respondió.

- ¡Si puedes! - le reprendió Santana saltando de la cama - La gente piensa que sigues muerta, Britt. Tus padres están mal, la gente te echa de menos. ¡Yo te echo de menos!

Brittany torció la boca en un gesto de tristeza y se encogió de hombros.

- Brittany está muerta - le anunció. Le temblaba la barbilla.

Santana se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡No estás muerta, estás aquí delante mía!

-¡Pero no soy yo! - protestó Brittany.

- ¡Ah, no! ¿Y quién eres, un vampiro?

En un silencio que duró una fracción de segundo todo cobró sentido. Lo era. ¡Claro que lo era! Brittany era un vampiro.

Y cuando quiso reaccionar ya estaba en el suelo debajo suya, pero ella no era ella. Aquel monstruo que a veces era Brittany la miraba con odio y con deseo mientras se lamía los colmillos.

El monstruo le arrancó el camisón del pijama y tiró de su ropa interior sin ningún miramiento. No sabía si Brittany estaba allí dentro, porque Britt era dulce y considerada, a veces demasiado sumisa y aquel monstruo imperturbable sólo quería poseerla.

- ¡Brittany! - le gritó intentando zafarse de ella. - ¡Brittany!

El monstruo enterró la cabeza en su cuello y le clavó los colmillos desgarrándole la piel.

- ¡Brittany! - gritó una vez más.

Esta vez el monstruo se apartó de ella. Seguía sin ser Brittany, pero sus ojos no eran tan fríos, ni su ceño tan adusto.

Se incorporó con dificultad y se quedó sentada contra la pared. A través del dolor sentía cómo la sangre manaba caliente de la herida y se deslizaba por su pecho y le recorría el estómago. Estaba mareada y seguía sin saber si todo aquello era real o un mal sueño del que no era capaz de despertar.

El monstruo se acercó a ella y comenzó a lamer la sangre en su paso por la clavícula.

- Lo siento - le dijo con la voz distorsionada y ronca.

Santana reunió toda la energía que quedaba en su cuerpo para alzar las manos y tocar su cara desfigurada.

- No me importa si eres un vampiro, Britt, te voy a querer siempre.

La piel del rostro de aquel monstruo comenzó a tensarse y los rasgos se hicieron más suaves. Sus pupilas se colorearon de azul y sus labios se volvieron rosados.

Santana sonrió mientras se le escapaba la vida.

º

* * *

º**  
**

Hay muchas formas de morir, tantas como seres humanos. A veces leemos en los periódicos que alguien se tiró desde el tejado, o ves pasar a los paramédicos porque el anciano del segundo derecha cesó de aferrarse a la vida.

La muerte es algo que nos acecha y a veces, quizás, suponemos que es tan caótico como la vida.

Santana nunca pensó en cómo sería morir, al menos no lo hizo hasta que supo que se moría. Y si lo hubiera hecho alguna vez, jamás se habría imaginado que iba a ser en una habitación en penumbras, desnuda y cubierta de sangre, en los brazos de su propia asesina, que resultaba ser también la persona a la que más quería. Un caos y un auténtico desastre.

- ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? - preguntó Brittany interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Santana optó por no responder. Tenía ganas de gritarle, pero entonces ella se echaría a llorar y no podría soportarlo. Además, tenía sentimientos encontrados, porque cierto es que estaba muerta por su culpa, pero también le había salvado la vida.

Más tarde Brittany le explicó que hizo lo que hacen los vampiros de la tele, ya que igual que Santana, no recordaba cómo la habían convertido en vampiro. Cuando vio que se iba a morir se abrió la muñeca con un mordisco y la obligó a beberse su sangre.

Brittany vampiro era muy parecida a la persona que había sido antes de morir, tenía la misma personalidad, pero al contrario que su homónima humana, la Brittany vampiro no tenía ningún escrúpulo en matar. Se movía por impulsos y cuando tenía hambre Lima podía temblar hasta sus cimientos. Estaba dejando una ristra de cadáveres y los periódicos locales empezaban a hacerse eco.

El destripador de Lima, la llamaban. Lo cual era completamente absurdo, porque Brittany no destripaba a nadie, sólo les mordía. La podían haber llamado el chupacabras de Lima, o algo por el estilo, más adecuado y más latino.

Al principio, Santana intentó convencerse a sí misma de que se horrorizaba por los crímenes de Brittany e incluso se propuso alimentarse de sangre de animales. Pero apenas le duró dos días, el tiempo justo para darse cuenta de que, en realidad, le importaba una mierda si Brittany mataba o dejaba de matar. Y también descubrió que no se sentía mal haciéndolo por sí misma. Para ella no era un acto cruel, sino una nueva forma de ver la vida. Una nueva perspectiva y la sangre... nada era mejor que la sangre humana.

Y de repente, el mundo era muy grande y Lima se les había quedado pequeña.

Santana llevaba días dándole vueltas a la idea de abandonar Lima. La gente se estaba inquietando por la oleada de crímenes y cada vez había más policías y más grupos de vigilantes haciendo rondas por la ciudad. Cazar se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil. Y admitámoslo, tenía ganas de ver el mundo.

La clave se la dio un vampiro patético con el que se toparon en el cementerio, al volver a la pequeña cripta en la que habían instalado su refugio durante las horas diurnas.

Era un chico del instituto, un nerd llamado Jacob, que había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con un vampiro una noche al volver a casa.

- Sunnydale, en plena California - dijo él con la misma voz chillona y aflautada que tenía en el instituto.

- ¿Y por qué querríamos ir a California? No se nos pierde nada allí - le respondió Santana desinteresada. Pronto se haría de día y ese tonto de tres al cuarto estaba poniéndola nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué habla así de suavito? - preguntó Brittany ladeando la cabeza.

Santana no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Su voz y la de Brittany se volvían roncas y profundas cuando mostraban los colmillos. La de Jacob, que los tenía fuera desde que se habían encontrado con él, seguía teniendo el mismo timbre agudo que cuando estaba vivo.

El vampiro gruñó malhumorado e hizo caso omiso al comentario.

- Es el lugar donde todos los vampiros quieren estar.

- No irás a decirme que es por el clima soleado - replicó Santana sarcástica.

Él carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

- En Sunnydale está la boca del infierno - le dijo con el tono de voz más grave que fue capaz de poner y sonrió satisfecho al ver la expresión de perplejidad de Santana. - La última cazavampiros ha muerto y todos los vampiros y demonios de la ciudad se pasean a sus anchas.

- ¿Hay más vampiros? ¿Y demonios? - dijo Brittany entusiasmada - ¡Santana, tenemos que ir a ese sitio!

- Pero... ¿La gente no se da cuenta de eso?

Jacob estaba disfrutando de su momento de gloria. Estaba dándoles lecciones de vida, o de muerte, a dos atractivas animadoras del instituto convertidas en vampiros. Eso, de hecho, había sido una de sus fantasías eróticas más recurrentes cuando estaba vivo.

- Sunnydale es el vergonzoso secreto que guarda el gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Por lo que sé, ofrecen becas y subvenciones a la gente para ir a vivir allí. Lo venden como un sitio idílico y soleado en la costa de California. Pero no les dicen lo que esconde la noche. Es el sitio perfecto para gente como nosotros.

- Suena bien - admitió Santana.

- ¡Suena mejor que bien, ahora que ha muerto la cazavampiros!

- ¿Y no habrá más cazavampiros? - preguntó Brittany.

- Bueno, no creo - dijo el vampiro - dicen que sólo hay una cada generación... no creo que vayan a aparecer las dos en el mismo sitio.

º

* * *

º

Tardaron casi tres meses en llegar a Sunnydale, la ciudad prometida de los vampiros. Se habían tomado su tiempo durante el viaje, pues, al fin y al cabo, tenían por delante toda la eternidad.

Pasaron casi dos semanas en Chicago bebiéndose la ciudad a base de alcohol y sangre antes de proseguir el viaje. Y casi se podía adivinar su ruta, por el rastro de cadáveres que iban dejado a su paso.

¡Bienvenidos a Sunnydale! Rezaba el cartel que les dio la bienvenida a la ciudad.

- ¡Bienvenidas a la boca del infierno! - canturreó Brittany mientras se adentraban en la ciudad.

En un par de días estaban instaladas. Sunnydale tenía un cementerio gigantesco pegado a la urbe. Lleno de criptas, algunas gigantescas, muchas con acceso a grutas y pasadizos subterráneos. Bastantes ya ocupadas por otros vampiros. En una encontraron una tienda especializada en ropa para vampiros.

- Tenemos la última tendencia en moda - les dijo el tendero vampiro - hay que tener mucho cuidado, la cazavampiros puede darse cuenta de qué sois si lleváis ropa del siglo pasado.

Santana iba a mandarle a la mierda, porque su gusto en moda era impecable.

- En Lima Heights Adjac...

- La cazavampiros está muerta - la interrumpió Brittany dirigiéndose al vampiro tendero - Nos lo dijo un vampiro que iba al instituto con nosotras.

El vampiro tendero ladeó la cabeza y la miró con condescendencia.

- ¿Es que no os enseñan nada a los vampiros neonatos? - se lamentó alzando los brazos - En cada generación nace una cazadora: una niña en todo el mundo, una elegida. Ella sola empuñará la fuerza y habilidad para luchar contra los vampiros y demonios y las fuerzas de la oscuridad; para detener la propagación de su maldad y el aumento de sus números. Ella es la cazadora, bla, bla, bla, bla. ¿No?¿No os suena?

Brittany y Santana se miraron sin saber muy bien si es que al vampiro aquel se le había ido la cabeza.

-No - dijeron al unísono.

- Bueno, pues ya lo sabéis - les dijo el vampiro echándolas afuera y cerrándoles la puerta de la cripta en las narices.

- No me ha gustado ese vampiro , San - protestó Brittany mientras volvían a la pequeña cripta en la que se habían instalado.

- Era un capullo - intentó consolarla Santana - No te preocupes, vamos a buscar a alguien para comer y si quieres luego...

- ¿Quien anda ahí? - gritó una voz extrañamente familiar.

- Somos Brittany y Santana - dijo Brittany alegremente.

- ¡Brittany! - la reprendió Santana echándose las manos a la cintura.

- ¿Brittany y Santana? - Dijo la voz extrañada y, de repente, una chica rubia apareció en su campo de visión.

- ¡Quinn! - gritó Brittany entusiasmada avanzando hacia ella para abrazarla.

Santana la detuvo y se puso delante suya para protegerla. Quinn llevaba una estaca afilada en la mano.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? - le preguntó sin apartar la vista del arma.

- ¿Y vosotras? - le respondió Quinn a la defensiva, estudiando la situación.

- ¿Tú eres la nueva cazavampiros? - preguntó Brittany que se había sentado en una lápida que había detrás de Santana.

Quinn apartó un momento los ojos de Santana para mirar a Brittany.

- Sí - atinó a decir antes de recibir el primer golpe. La estaca se le cayó de la mano y segundos después Santana y ella estaban dándose de hostias en el suelo.

- ¿Y puedes saber quién es vampiro y quién no por la forma de vestir? - preguntó Brittany elevando la voz para hacerse oír entre el sonido de los golpes y los jadeos.

- ¡Brittany! - volvió a reprenderla Santana en medio de la pelea - Ahora es nuestra enemiga.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque quiere matarnos con esa estaca!

Brittany se levantó y se acercó a la estaca que había rodado a un par de metros de donde estaban Quinn y Santana, que ya ni siquiera podían darse golpes porque se habían inmovilizado la una a la otra. Cogió la estaca del suelo y acercó la yema de su dedo a la punta.

- ¡Quinn! esto está muy afilado - dijo llevándose el dedo a la boca. Sonrió ante el sabor de su propia sangre - No está bien que quieras matarnos ¡Somos tus amigas!

- ¡Sois vampiros! - protestó Quinn intentando, sin éxito, zafarse de Santana.

- ¿Y qué tienes contra los vampiros?

- ¡Que soy la cazavampiros!

- ¿Y por eso matas a todos los vampiros con los que te encuentras? - volvió a preguntar Brittany. El argumento parecía razonable pero Brittany no lograba salir de la parte de que eran amigas.

- Bueno... - farfulló Quinn - no mato a todos los vampiros con los que me encuentro.

- Entonces ¿A qué vampiros matas? - le preguntó esta vez Santana, que empezaba a cansarse de tener a la cazavampiros inmovilizada - Lo digo por si podemos llegar a un acuerdo y puedo soltarte sin que intentes matarnos.

Quinn la miró profusamente indignada.

- No mato vampiros por gusto, ¿sabes? ¡Es que soy la cazavampiros!

- Sí, la cazavampiros que empuñará la fuerza y habilidad para luchar contra los vampiros y demonios y las fuerzas de la oscuridad y blablabla. - le replicó Santana - Ya nos han contado el cuento. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que no intentes matarnos?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era algo tan terrible que más tarde Santana se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Debió jugárselo todo en aquel cementerio y haber luchado con la cazavampiros hasta el final.

La respuesta a esa pregunta, como cualquier otra cosa que hacían de Quinn una idiota tenía nombre y apellidos: Rachel Berry, para precisar.

Porque Rachel Berry, agarraos a donde quiera que estéis sentados, también era un vampiro.

º

* * *

º

La historia de por qué Rachel Berry era un vampiro tenía toques melodramáticos y muchos giros argumentales. Al menos, así fue como la narró la propia Rachel. La única conclusión que sacó Santana de toda su diatriba fue que Nueva York es una ciudad muy peligrosa y no está exenta de vampiros.

- Creí que, conmigo, habían muerto todos mis sueños - les contaba Rachel, que no había parado de hablar desde que se habían encontrado con ella, mientras apretujaba un pañuelo de seda entre las manos - y entonces comprendí- se paró para hacer una pausa dramática - que los sueños son eternos.

Santana miró a Quinn de soslayo y esta le devolvió la mirada con un halo de incomodidad.

- Así que, por recomendación de unos vampiros muy interesantes que conocí en Manhattan, vine a Sunnydale - prosiguió Rachel - y fundé lo que en Europa llaman Le _Théâtre_ des Vampires.

- ¿Un qué? - preguntó Santana confusa.

- Es francés, San, un teatro de vampiros - le aclaró Brittany que escuchaba el discurso de Rachel entusiasmada.

- ¿Y hay un teatro de vampiros en Francia? - preguntó de nuevo Santana, con bastante escepticismo.

- Por lo visto sí - respondió Quinn, que a pesar de haber apoyado la incentiva de Rachel, tampoco estaba muy convencida de que eso del teatro de los vampiros existiera en otro sitio aparte de Sunnydale.

Mientras Rachel seguía hablando del teatro de los vampiros y sus ideas para las próximas representaciones, para regocijo de Brittany, que la escuchaba con atención y auténtico entusiasmo, Quinn le explicó sus reglas a Santana.

- Nada de matar a gente. Tenemos un suministro de sangre de carnicería fresca diario y un sucedáneo de sangre humana, que según la mayor parte de los vampiros sabe bastante bien. Mientras sigáis esa norma podéis quedaros en Sunnydale el tiempo que queráis.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes que paguemos la sangre? Los vampiros no tenemos trabajo - replicó Santana milésimas de segundo antes de darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

Quinn sonrió con malicia y miró hacia Rachel.

- ¡No! - dijo rápidamente Santana - No pienso entrar en el grupo ese de payasos vampíricos de tu novia la enana. ¡Me niego rotundamente!

- Venga, Santana - le dijo Quinn con un tono condescendiente que no le hizo ni pizca de gracia - no seas aguafiestas. Esto es lo mejor para todos. Además, ¿no irás a obligarme a matarte por no salir a un escenario a entonar un par de canciones? Al fin y al cabo, no será la primera vez que lo haces - concluyó Quinn y se alejó con una sonrisa que podría catalogarse de malvada.

- Venga, San, tampoco es tan malo, nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien - le dijo Brittany, que se había acercado a consolarla, abrazándola por el cuello. - Cuando Quinn te pidió que te unieras al coro del instituto te negaste y pataleaste pero al final lo hiciste y fue genial ¿por qué no le das la oportunidad al teatro de los vampiros?

Santana se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a refunfuñar por lo bajito, lo cual, básicamente venía a significar que, aunque estaba completamente en contra, aceptaba a pasar por el aro.

Brittany sonrió, le dio un beso en la sien y se alejó para seguir hablando con Rachel. Y Santana, a la que le esperaban aún unos cuantos días de caras largas se levantó para marcharse hacia su cripta. Lo último que la escucharon decir, cuando salía por la puerta fue algo parecido a: "Y ahora tendré que pasar la eternidad en el coro con Rachel Berry".

* * *

**ººººººººººººº**

Espero que os haya gustado la historia. Siempre pensé que si escribía un crossover de Glee sería con Harry Potter, pero tampoco sabe una cómo le va a venir la vida xD

Ya que metía vampiros en la historia, he hecho algunas referencias, unas más sutiles que otras, a otras historias de vampiros (¿fandoms?) literarios, cinematográficos y/o televisivos. Sugus de piña para quien los acierte todos :P


End file.
